Angel
by avec l'amour
Summary: This is pretty much what Bella and others were thinking when Bella got bitten by James but the ending shall be different.
1. Chapter 1

**His Brand of Heroin: Bella's Point of View **

GEORGE ELLIOT ONCE SAID 'The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they are gone.'

Hearing is the last sense to leave you when you are dying. I had read that ages ago but I really never put much thought unto it till now.

I felt as if I was drifting in and out of darkness or some form of wispy gray mist. I couldn't feel my limbs anymore. It was as if I didn't even have a body. Everything felt numb like the way your jaw does when you get teeth removed at the dentist. I could hear talking but it all seemed to flit by as if I was in another world.

It was as if there was a fourth dimension. But it was all too hard to describe what I was seeing exactly. I felt as if I was standing on the edge of everything I had never been before. I could recognize voices but they all seemed to flit away into the world which I wasn't in. Yet I was in at the same time. I knew that there was more than what I heard. There was so much more than empty conversations filled with empty words

That's when I remembered about him.

Edward. Gorgeous, dazzling, flawless Edward. With his pools of amber antagonizing eyes always looking at me would be heartbroken. I was his kryptonite and his tourniquet. Without me he was nothing. Guilt washed over me. I should have listened to him the first time he told me we really should been friends.

I desperately wished I had one last chance, one last breath just in case there was just one left to tell him that I loved him. That I loved him all along. All this was when I wished had listened to him long ago. About his warning on how we should never been friends. But no I was selfish and silly only thinking of what I wanted not him.

'Bella?' the voice like velvet or honey slowly dripping out the worlds lingering in my ears. I could sense desperation in the voice and fear. Fear of losing me. "NO!"I screamed out loud or so I thought. But no sound was uttered from my red swollen lips. I knew I wasn't worth all this. I had never been. I wanted to just die alone. Without anyone there. I didn't want to be remembered. I didn't want anyone grieve the lost of me.

That when it registered that he had come to save me and I slipped into the warm dark, the last word flicking across my mind, almost a content breath, Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

La Tua Cantante: James' Point of View

I HAD BEEN STANDING in the back of the studio…standing in a way so that if anyone who entered wouldn't see me. I glanced down at my watch. Then out of the window nearby, I could see the street outside as I waited for her to arrive. My hand was on the remote controlling the TV, ready to play fear into the girl's body. I could feel the rush of adrenaline high in my body from the exhilaration of tracing.

Moments later her smell reached me. I would never forget that smell…floral like orange blossoms. A sadistic grin form on my lips….she was alone.

'Click.' My hand pressed down on the play button as the anxious voice rung in the room. Panic was flowing into Bella's body as she dashed into the room.

"That was very quick. I'm impressed." I clicked on the remote a second time turning off the voice. "Sorry about that Bella." I said cordially jerking my head towards the TV "….but isn't for the better than your mother really didn't have to be involved in all this?"

Her brown eyes were large still filled with fear. "Yes it is. I wouldn't want to put her through this." She said her voice shaking almost as much as her knees. She looked like she'd topple over any second.

"You don't seem to be angry that I tricked you." I was still puzzled by that. Why wouldn't she be?

"I just relieved that she's safe." Bella said through gritted teeth eying me warily.  
'Are you going to eat me?" She asked faintly her face pale

I chuckled. "That depends really...truthfully I'm unimpressed. I expected a far greater challenge." All this was true. What I had seen in Edward's eyes was much more than I had thought it would be.

"He's not going to come you know."She said simply trying to sound convincing that was hard when she doubted the fact herself. "I told him not to."The girl edged closer to the doors.

"Oh I cared to disagree….I see what you don't…I read past his straight face…he will come. It may take a while though…this was all for him of course." I cackled this was more thrilling than any hunt had ever been. "You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add." I paused. I could sense her drawing closer to the exit. I didn't care. I could catch up to her in a flash. "Don't worry though, even if he doesn't come now, he will see what will happen to you…and he'll avenge you."


End file.
